Perseus Jackson:Guardian of the Hunt, Champion of Chaos
by Destin-Jackson19
Summary: the normal after the Giant War but a differen t twist Percy dies but comes back to life and he is requested to go to the Hunt to be the guardian. Formerly knowned as Perseus Jackson: Son of POseidon, Guardian of the Hunt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Final Battle

Percy's Point of View

I slashed monster after monster. I killed the Nemean Lion (again), The Minotaur (dude can't you see that your not wanted?), Chimera, and Echidna. I saw that Mimas the bane of Hephaestus was going to smash Leo and Piper, so I used my earth powers and I pushed them out of the way. I gave them a brief nod before I spotted my target Porphyrion. I raced toward him as he swatted Zeus away like a fly and knocked out Jason.

I started a small earthquake and said " Hey big guy, how you doin'." using my very famous Brooklyn voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and laughed at my joke. "I will crush you Jack-" Porphyrion started but I cut him off "yeah, yeah, yeah I hear this everyday. You guys really need a new threat book." I said clearly annoyed. Everyone was full-out laughing their asses off. I grinned. I heard Porphyrion say "When I kill you, I have your family murdered and your little girlfriend raped." I was shaking with pure rage, I roared.

Third Person Point of View

Percy roared with anger. He had a dark green aura around his body and his eyes were a very poisonous green. He walked with toward Porphyrion slowly with each step Porphyrion took a step back with fear. Percy summoned his water powers and made a giant water cyclone that was twice Porphyrion's height and Porphyrion was tall. Percy punched Porphyrion multiple times. Percy threw a upper-cut at Porphyrion sending him up and the air. Percy dispersed the water cyclone and made little spikes in the ground where Porphyrion was going to land. Porphyrion came back down landing right on the spikes Inchor was everywhere. Everyone including the monsters winced at the bloody mess. Poseidon threw his trident down on the deformed body of Porphyrion causing him to disintegrate his essence going back to Tartarus.

Percy's Point of View

I watch Porphyrion disintegrate. I said in a voice that made the demigods and gods flinch "No one try's to kill my family and gets away with it!" I turned around and saw that everyone was watching me with fear and awe. Me being the person I am said "What's Ups." Thalia, Annabeth, my Father, and surprisingly Artemis glared at me and said in unison "YOU KILLED PORPHYRION AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS WHAT'S UPS?" They all looked at each other with a nod of appreciation on the statement and continued to glare at me. I was going to say something but I was cut off by Jason who woke up and asked "Where's Porphyrion?" I heard Athena tell him "Perseus killed him." but under her breath she said "and now were forever in his debt." Zeus called out "Let's go to Olympus to reward our heroes on their victory against Gaea and the Giants." Everyone cheered but quieted down when we heard a unpleasant voice.

"You ruined my plans Jackson and now you must pay for the price." Gaea said coldly and my direction. Everyone froze." Oh shut up, I'll see you at the next family reunion." I said with fake cheerfulness. All the gods were gaping at me while all the demigods including the Romans started laughing. I grinned and walked off into the door leading into the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SORRY GUYS FOR THE DELAY. I HAVE ZERO ACCESS TO INTERNET I CAN ONLY UPDATE FROM SCHOOL OR THE LIBRARY UNTIL MY INTERNET GETS BACK ON. BUT HERE'S CHAPTER 2!**

Chapter 2: The Gifts and a Surprise

3rd Person Point of View

After everyone gathered at the throne room Zeus got into a long and boring speech about the war. Zeus spoke up finally finishing the speech said "I like to thank the demigods for it would've been difficu-" Zeus was cut off by Poseidon and Percy saying "Difficult?" Zeus glared at them but obliged and said "fine, near impossible to defeat the giants. Now, we would like to reward our heroes with the gifts for fighting the war."

First up, Leo Valdez Son of Hephaestus would you like to be your father's lieutenant and minor god of the forge?" Zeus asked Leo looked like he was just won a million dollars and he jumped up and literally hugged Zeus and said "Thank You! Thank You! I will! I love you, Grandpa Zeus." Zeus was shocked but he surprisingly returned the hug and told him to wait for the others. Everyone was laughing at Leo's reactions. Piper McLean Daughter of Aphrodite wills you be Minor Goddess of Love alongside of your mother? Piper nodded a said "Yes, Grandfather." It was like that for everyone, Frank was minor god of war and transformation, Hazel was Goddess of Jewels, Reyna was Goddess of Leadership, Jason was minor god of lightning, Nico was minor god of the underworld and god of darkness, the rest decided to simply be immortal everyone except Percy and Annabeth were last.

Annabeth walked up but before Athena could congratulate her daughter there was a flash and a dracaena with a bow said last order from Gaea and shot the bow directly to Annabeth's stomach before she disintegrated by a flying dagger by Percy who looked like Hades and Nico. He ran to Annabeth's side and said "Please don't leave me Wise Girl I can save you please just wait he started to chant in Ancient Greek saying "I, Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon hereby switch my life string with Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena." There was a flash and Annabeth breathing became normal but Percy collapsed on the ground holding his stomach in pain you could see blood seeping through his purple shirt. Annabeth got up and ran to him and kneeled next to him saying "Seaweed Brain why?" tears seeping through her eyes. "Because I love you, Wise Girl and your life is worth it you can be an famous architect and live your dreams." All the goddesses were crying except Artemis and Athena. They were affected by his answer, yes but they were still unsure about him." I can't live my dreams without you Seaweed Brain." She whispered back to him. He leaned up and gave her a short but very passionate kiss and said to her "I want you to move on, Annabeth please don't do anything stupid Wise Girl." "I will try Percy but I can't promise you that I will."

He smiled and said "That's my Wise Girl." After that his eyes glazed over and his body went limped but his smile was still plastered with his smile.

**OK, I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE LIKE WHAT WHY DID YOU KILL PERCY YOU CRAZY, SON OF A B****! BUTIT'LL MAKE MORE SENSE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER BUT THIS URGENT)**

**HEY, EVERYONE THIS DESTIN-JACKSON AND I'M HAPPY TO SEE THAT MANY PEOPLE LIKE MY STORIES BUT I'M HAVING A PROBLEM AND I NEED YOUR OPINION ON IT SO CAN EVERYONE PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE WHICH STORY I SHOULD FINISH FIRST GUARDIAN OF THE HUNT OR LIGHTNING THEIF:PERLIA AND ALSO, I NEED REVIEWS FOR EACH OF MY STORIES BEFORE I POST BECAUSE I DON'T THINK YOU GUYS WANT TO READS IT AND MAKES ME VERY VEWRY VERY SAD SO CAN I ATLEAST GET 4 REVIEWS FOR BOTH OF MY STORIES AND VOTE PLZ**

**SO, DESTIN-JACKSON OUT PEACE!**


	4. Chapter Three

**HELLO ALL, I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER THREE OF PJ:GoTH,CoC SO HERE YOU GO PPL READ AND REVIEW PLZZZZZ ON TO CHAPTER THREE!**

No One's Pov

No one moved they just looked at the dead body of the Son of Poseidon. Thalia, Nico, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna were crying. Hestia, Poseidon, and Artemis were crying. Hestia because he was always sacrificing to her while no one else did. Poseidon because he was his son and to see your son die before your eyes and you can't do anything it hurts. Artemis because he saved her many times against Gration and he saved some of her hunters from horrible deaths. The rest of the gods were crying softly. The Romans that came to fight in the war stood up and walked to Percy's body and said in Latin, "Requiescat in pace Perseus." They saluted to him and walked back to their place in sat down once again. The Greeks did the same and said, "Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη Περσέας." Little did they notice, Percy was glowing a sea-greenish color.

Percy's Pov

"Ughhhh." I groaned looking at the tear-stricken faces of Romans, Greeks, and Gods. I cleared my throat and said in latin,"Oh deos meos, ego sum vivus surrexerit!" the Romans chuckled a bit then realized what he said in stared wide-eyed at him. The Greeks and the Gods who was in their greek form were confused and I repeated,"Θεέ μου, είμαι ζωντανός!" I said amusingly watching the campers and the Gods stare wide-eyed at me too. I grow uncomfortable and said," I don't get a 'Hey, Percy your back from the dead?' I mean come on." There stares became a grin as Greeks and Romans ran to me squeezing me to death. Then, I noticed a black helix and what came out was a man that wore a black suit with stars and planets moving around his body like it was in orbit. I instantly got down on my knees and said, "Lord Chaos."

Everyone else finally realizing who he was bowed too. **"****Rise, I'm here to tell you why Perseus is alive again."** We nodded and he started again,"**Perseus is back because I'm the one that brought him back." **There were many gasps that spreaded around the room and everyone stared at me or Chaos with wide-eyes. **"Yes, I did that because Perseus is very important to the 5th age and he is the key to everything you all need to survive." **"But why, Lord Chaos why is Perseus so important?" Athena asked with everyone nodding with agreement. **"Because, Perseus is my Champion." **To say, everone was shocked was a understatement, The gods were shocked, The demigods were shocked as well. **"Perseus, I never got the chance to give you my blessing so here you go." **Chaos hands glowed a blacker than night and he thrusted his hands in my direction and I was wrapped in a concoon. But, not before hearing several shouts of my name, "Percy!"

Artemis' Pov

I shouted out Percy's name with the others. When the concoon finally unwrapped themselves from him he was a different person. He stood at a imtimidating height of 6'4 and he had 2 swords both had a name engraved in it. One was famillar and I noticed it to be his sword, Riptide. The other one was unknown to me and everyone else. The sword was sea-green with flames tickling the blade with a dark aura that made me and the other gods pale at it had a engraved name on it. It read,"Κόκκος Σκιά" I instantly translated it "Shadow Blade" I said out loud to the Romans as they struggled to read the language. He had a cross-bow that was blacker than Nyx herself and He had White Wings that mad him looked very handso- _No, I'm a maiden goddess I will not love a man. _I thought to myself slapping myself mentally. He had some kind of wristband on with Greek and Latin words on he flicked his wrists two shiny blades came out. He looked impressed and he looked at Chaos' and said "Thank you, my patron." Chaos smiled warmly at Percy and said **"Your, welcome." **Chaos made the black helix he appeared in said to Percy,**" Percy, if you need anything just pray to me and I will appear." **Percy nodded and Chaos walked in the helix and it exploded. Hestia stood up and walked to Percy and whispered him a question and Percy grinned and nodded eagerly and Hestia blasted a beam or red into Percy and all you could see was Percy engulfed in flames.

Percy's Pov

Hestia walked up to me and whispered, " Will you be my Champion, Percy?" I was shocked for a second and nodded eagerly and she stood back and hit me with a beam of red and I was engulfed in flames but unlike any other times I felt pleasure instead of pain. When she finished I stood up and noticed my wings were white with red tinted around the edges." I also knew how to make food appear and how to make the flames appear. I looked at Hestia and said " Thank you, my patron." The others were shocked at what I said and realization hit them and they smiled at us. Uncle Zeus cleared his throat and said," Ok, how about we ask, Perseus his wishes. I nodded and walked to my Uncle and said " Uncle, I would like that Lady Hestia and Uncle Hades to be Olympians again." he looked shocked but ask for a vote no one disagreed and two thrones appeared One was black and the other was red. "Anything, else Perseus?" Uncle asked I nodded once again and said, " I would also like that the two camps be merge together because we are a big family after all." He nodded and he turned to Artemis and they had a mental conversation she looked mad but I saw a glint of happiness but it disappered faster than it appeared. He turned to me and asked, "Perseus will you be Guardian of the Hunt?" I was shocke dI nodded and said " Yes, Uncle Zeus I swear on the River Styx and Chaos that I will folow Artemis and be The Guardian of the Hunt.

**THERE'S CHAPTER THREE AND I WOULD TO THANK MANY REVIEWS ON UPDATING THIS STORY THANK YOU! THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW WILL GET SEE CHAPTER FOUR BEFORE I POST IT AND IT WILL BE SOMETIME NEXT WEEK.**


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY PEOPLE! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, THIS MONTH BEEN HECTIC FOR ME BUT HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR READ & REVIEW AND THANKS TO WILL2013 FOR BEENING THE FIRST TO REVIEW AND LMB111514 FOR POINTING OUT I FORGOT ABOUT ANNABETH AND THE RELATIONSHIP SO THANKS AND READ ON...**

Percy's POV

The room darken again after I said Chaos' name. I shouted, " Hey,Chaos what's up with the room darkening everytime some one says your name?

The Gods and Goddesses looked at me with hints of respect and fear after they heard what I said but I waved it off and waited for Chaos' reply.

Chaos appeared but he looked different. He looked like me but with a powerful aura surronding him. He replied, "**Because, I'm not used to people calling me and my p[ower just takes a lot of immortals beings energy and power.**" gesturing at the sickly looking Gods and Goddesses.

Chaos began speaking again,"** Perseus, no one has ever sworn on my name without being erased from history, I am making a exception for you for two reasons: One, your my champion and it's wrong to do that, and 2, because your the first demigod that I didn't instantly hate like, Hercules.**" I nodded while my Uncle had to restrain himself from blowing his temper.

"**Artemis, do you accept his oath?**" Artemis nodded. "**Well, look like your getting more than my blessing, Perseus.**"

I nodded and embraced myself for a blast of power but, noticed that Chaos held a cup of clear liquid, I looked at him and said, "You was planning that wasn't you?" He nodded laughing.

I glared at him but took the cup and downed it in a second. Everyone looked at me to notice a power difference but, nothing came until I felt more stronger than before and I could easily tell if someone was a immortal, lying, betrayers, and targets. I thought to myself,_ 'That could have been helpful doing the Second Titan War.'_

I nodded to Chaos and turned to Lady Artemis, and said in my newly military like voice," Perseus Jackson, Ready for Duty." saluting to her while Chaos snapped his fingers and I was dressed in an American Army Uniform with Artemis' colors and sign snitched on my clothing saying Guardian Angel.

I smiled, and said "Thanks, Chaos." he nodded before he left out in a vortex exploding after he was through there. I scoffed, "Drama Queen." before I got hit a hammer.

Artemis' Pov

Me and the other gods were shocked that Perseus was talking to Chaos as if he was a long-lost friend.

I was more than surprised when, he took a military stance and stated that he was ready for anything I would throw at him.

He was making it much more harder to resist him. I failed to hear what he said, but I saw him get hit by a hammer that appeared out of the same vortex of Chaos.

Everybody was laughing uncontrollably.

Perseus groaned and said, "Bloody hell, Note to Self: don't call Chaos a drama queen result equals massive headache."

Percy's Pov

I groaned and felt the british side on me say, "Bloody hell."

I got up and went to Annabeth who was watching me afraid to actually to see me alive as if she was hoping for me to die.

I said, " Meet me outside." was the only thing I said and she nodded but with hesitation.

I loooked at Artemis for permission and she nodded and I called for Annabeth to follow me as Greeks, Romans, and Gods watched us to see what would happen but I noticed that the new gods and Aphrodie and Athena held an troubled look in their eyes.

I continued walking toward the garden of Demeter.

Throne Room Pov

The New Gods plus the two Olympians got up and rushed for the door before Zeus stopped for a an explanation.

They said nothing except, "Come outside, and see."

_Meanwhile in the Garden_

Third Person Pov

"Annabeth." Percy started

"Were you cheating on me while we was dating?" Percy continued watching her intently

She was hesistating on telling him the truth, but she replied

"No...Maybe I was but your was gone and I thought you was died and I met a new Son of Hermes that showed me helped me get over your 'supposed' death and I guess we got together until Piper, Jason, and Leo came and we found out you was in Camp Jupiter." She said

Percy scanned here confession, and found out she was telling the truth.

Percy was hurt and then he was mad.

Mad at Hera for taking him away, Mad that she would cheat on him while he was gone, and Mad that he couldn't be there to support her and show his love.

His bright sea-green eyes turned darker and looked like the sea at rage.

Bright Sea-Green lightning flashed across the sky, Water and Earth related disasters happened.

Percy seem to grow taller and stood at a more intimdating height of a god, a pissed god.

Annabeth stepped back and turned and ran back toward the throne roomk before she saw everyone coming toward and she ran to them who were very confused other than the new gods and two Olympians who shooked there heads distastefully at her.

That's when the brightly colored lightning flash across the sky and Percy stood there pissed and with a yell of fury the entire earth shooked at the scale of 25'0 magnitude larger than whatever Poseidon made.

All of the earth related gods **(Poseidon, Hades, and Demeter)** felt a new continent made in the middle of Atlantic Ocean.

Poseidon tried to reason his son to stop but he to no avail. He looked for help and saw that Hestia and Artemis walked up to Percy at his height and they said soothing words that calmed him down enough for him to got back to his normally intimdating height.

He said, "Thanks, for saving me, Ladies." before he flashed out leaving shocked Gods, Demigods, and Immortals.

**OHHHH! THAT WAS SURPRISING EVEN FOR ME AND I WAS REALLY GOING BY WHAT I WAS WANTING. SO REVIEW! OR I'M COMING FOR YOU AND THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW WILL GET A SHOUT-OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	6. Author's Note (sorry)

**I'M DEEPLY SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER AND IM GOING TO UPDATE BY FRIDAY OR SATURDAY**

**BUT IM VERY PISSED AT A USER WHO GO BY THE NAME OF ARTEMISANDORION HAS PM SAYING THAT I WAS A "LITTLE KID" **

**BUT IF UR READING THIS AAO THEN GET THIS I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU NOR WELL I EVER WILL SO MIND YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS BECAUSE I WAS BEING NICE IF YOU WANT THE REAL ME THEN LET ME PM YOU AND I WILL SHOW YOU THE REAL ME BECAUSE IM NOT SOME ONE TO BE MESSED WITH IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO HIM JUST LET ME PM YOU AND STOP BEIN G BEING A LITTLE GIRL OR PUNK BECAUSE I DONT LIKE PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND I WILL NOT SIT RIGHT HERE AND LET YOU DISS ME SO LET ME PM YOU AND WE CAN TALK PRIVATELY.**

**TO MY FANS IM SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER I WILL MAKE GoTH tHE CHAPTER OVER 1500 WORDS FOR YOU ALL.**

**AND FOR ArtemisandOrion, I UNDERSTAND IT WAS AN OPINION BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING THEN USE COMMON SENSE AND DON'T READ IT **

**I WILL POST NEW CHAPTERS OF ALL MY STORIES BY SATURDAY I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX AND CHAOS I HAD TO BLOW SOME STEAM**


	7. Chapter Five

**HEY EVERYONE HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO GREENBLUE22 FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER SO ON TO THE STORY...**

Percy's Point of View  
  
I flashed to the continent that I made about 5 minutes ago. I thought about making invisible to mortals,but visible to all beings that are loyal to Olympus that way less monsters attack and more demigods can be found.

I made a New Sign that said, "Camp-Demigod" that looked Greek to Children of Greece and Latin for Children of Rome.

For me, it looked like either because I was a Child of Greece and Rome. I flashed in some automatons and told them to make a new camp for both Greeks and Romans, they all nodded and got to work. I flashed back to Olympus and saw the Olympians in a council meeting while the New Gods sat in Mini-Thrones near their respective parent.

I stood there while they same to vote on a decision that Zeus made while Ares was the only one to disagree. They all nodded and started to get up but I stopped them by doing the cliche slow clapping villain and flashed on a black cloak to creep them out.

Artemis' Point of View

After Percy's display of power we went back to the throne room. Zeus continued with Annabeth's gift and she became Goddess of Architecture and Minor Goddess of Wisdom.

"Also, I think we need to make Percy a godly deity like us he deserves it even if he's selfless and modest to admit it." Zeus said many of the other gods were shocked to hear Zeus let go of his pride and admit something. We all murmured agreements. "How about a vote on the decision?" he said. We nodded. "All in favor in turning him a God soon please raise your hands." Zeus said. every god rose their hands except for Ares but he morphed into Mars and raised his hand and voted in agreement.

"Is there anything else, we need to discuss while we're here." Zeus said, Poseidon rose his hand and said, " What about Perseus?" Everyone looked at me or Hestia because we were the only ones that would keep up with him.

I shook my head, he was hiding his presence from me so the Gods that were looking at me turned to Hestia who frowned for a moment but started to change to smirk as she looked at the entrance to the Throne Room.

I heard clapping and turned to the other Gods and we all turned to see a figure in a black cloak clapping slowly like a cliche villain. My father pulled out his Master Bolt and aimed it at the figure and then he laughed and said, "Really, Perseus, Really." the figure laughed and said, "Really Uncle." and took off the cloak and there stood the missing son of Poseidon who wore a midnight-black t-shirt with a hood that had a figure on the front with white bat wings spreading from behind him. The figure was lined in green and was surrounded by a halo of light, making it look like the white figure on the shirt was standing in front of a sun. Above and below it were the words 'GUARDIAN ANGEL'. He looked utterly handsome, flawless, and perfect. Ugh I got to get the Child of Sea out of my mind!****

Percy's Point of View

I flashed on my Guardian clothes as I would call them. I bowed to my father, then Artemis, and finally the King of the Gods himself.

"Uncle, I made that new continent I made into a new Camp for Romans and Greeks and you can move both Olympus' here so if we go to war they will both be safe from our enemies." I said in one breath. He looked shocked and looked at the rest of the council for their decisions they all nodded and Zeus, turned back to me,"That's a great idea, Perseus but what about the demigods that do not know our presence yet?"

"If their Greek they will go to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood and vice versa for Romans." I stated back. He looked pleased and started talking to the New Gods, "Will you all be the Patrons of the New Camp as you were demigods before?" he asked. They all nodded and I made portal leading back to Camp-Demigod.

****The Gods left their thrones and walked through the portal while the remaining demigods hurriedly step through, nervous and hesitant. I walked through to see the beauty of the new Camp.  
**  
Artemis' Point of View (I'm gonna switch back and forward with their point of views)**

When I saw the new Camp I was utterly shocked at the beauty of both Greek and Roman buildings. Percy looked at the automatons and glared at two of them before he took out some throwing knives that appeared out of nowhere and threw it at their legs but instead of black oil you saw gold inchor, Percy walked up to the "automatons" and pulled his head off to reveal the two sons of Hermes. Travis and Connor I think...

Percy glared at them and raised 5 fingers up and started to mentally countdown. 5...They looked confused 4...They were slowly realizing what he meant 3...They started to get up 2...They took off and Percy pulled out his wings and flew in the air and yelled, "ONE! " He disappeared after the two boys.

Everyone that was present laughed while the two sons of Hermes ran around the camp while Percy was flying after them until he flashed in front of them and said,"What were you two doing?" he said, his voice laced in hidden amusement they thought he was angry and they didn't want to experience his anger like the Giants and Kronos. They responded quickly "We wanted to find some good pranking spots and we couldn't get in until you came back so we came back to Olympus black- I mean persuaded Leo into giving us some leftover automatons parts and we started to find some spots until you threw throwing knives at us."

"You're off the hook this time, Stolls" Percy responded back, laughing. Percy snapped his fingers and Camp was finished.

He faced me, "I'm ready, Lady Artemis." I nodded and called for my hunters and we decided to set our camp at Everglades because of the high monster population and it was after the father wanted us to find out the reason and destroy it before it can strike Olympus.

Thalia turned to the Hunters and yelled, "Let's go kick some monster-ass!" The Hunters cheered while Percy looked at Thalia with a I-Can't-Believe-I-Am-Relating-To-You stare.

Percy stopped talking to Thalia and he teleported out. I tried using something called Guardian Sense and I found him in Hestia's palace.

Percy's Point of View

I was talking to Thals when I had a feeling it was warning me to go to Hestia's palace.  
I stood up and teleported to Hestia's door and knocked knock knock I got no answered so I kicked down the door to find Hyperion trying to capture Hestia I ran up to him and kicked him into her wall.

I saw a flash but I paid it no mind because I pulled out Shadow Blade and impaled Hyperion with it he screamed while his essence turned into a yellow orb and with into the blade and his body dimmed down and fade into the sky.

I turned to Hestia and saw her run to me and give me a hug for saving her from Hyperion. I hugged her back and asked,"what did he want with you?" " He wanted to bait you in and kill you because he wants his name to be big again." she said back.

Artemis who flashed in during the battle was frozen as she watched me destroy Hyperion. She was gaping like a fish so I walked up to her and said, "So Arty, you want to be a fish." she snapped out of her daydream and glared at me before she softened up and hugged me for saving Hestia.

After that it seemed like every Olympian wanted to check on hestia because after she hugged me I saw 12 more flashes and saw all of them laughing and joking not realizing that hestia was almost captured.

Hestia ran to my father and uncle Hades and told them what happened they responded by causing some disasters to happen before asking her how was she still her because they knew she wasn't a fighter until they saw me standing there I snapped my fingers and showed them what happened before me and Artemis teleported back to The Hunters' Camp but little did we know the attack on Hestia meant more than what we thought.****

AND THERE'S THE CHAPTER EVERYBODY HOPE YOU LIKED IT I WILL BE UPDATING THE BLACK OPS 2 STORY SOMETIME NEXT WEEK. SO PEACE!


End file.
